


all I want for christmas is you

by selenedaydreams



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/pseuds/selenedaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I help you find something?”</p><p>Alexander almost rolls his eyes at the interruption but stops once he turns to face the person speaking. It’s probably a jerk move to only be nice to hot people, but the guy standing in front of him would get a ten rating from just about anyone. Even the gaudy Santa’s hat isn’t enough to detract from his appeal. </p><p>or</p><p>Last minute shopping quickly turns into a flirtationship and inviting almost strangers over for Christmas because they're hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> A longer than expected fill for the prompt: "i’m a last-minute christmas shopper and you’re a store clerk who has to work on christmas eve which. i’m sorry you should not have to deal with me because i’m a combination of total bitch and ready to fall over from exhaustion (bonus: i sway dangerously, almost passing out and you ask for my number so you can make sure i get home safe)".
> 
> (Sorry for the cliche title.)

Lafayette finds him slumped over the kitchen counter, his head resting on a book turned makeshift pillow while his fingers still hovered over the keyboard of his laptop. When Lafayette shakes him awake he has half the mind to inform him that it’s almost noon but he opts instead to remind him that it’s Christmas Eve because at this point he doubted that Alexander held any significance for the normal concept of time.

Alexander’s hair is sticking up randomly when he quickly sits up, almost falling backwards, no less, and looking at Lafayette as if he had somehow done something wrong. “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?”

“I just got home, mon cher.” Lafayette stresses the term of endearment to add a sarcastic twist instead of spitting out the ever popular response of ‘I’m not your personal alarm clock’.

Unsurprisingly, Alexander had not done any Christmas shopping, with the exception of ordering Eliza her gift during Cyber Monday, of course, but considering that it had been a heavily discounted add on to an order he had placed for himself, it can hardly be counted as legitimate Christmas shopping. As far as he sees it, there are two options: order everyone’s gifts online right now and hope that they’ll arrive before the new year or brave the crowds of other last minute shopper and go to the mall as soon as possible.

“Please tell me you’re not actually thinking of going shopping right now.” Lafayette says, or rather demands, as he sips on his coffee. Coffee that Alexander that was technically reserved for himself since he had made it last night at 3AM, but that was beside the point right now.

“I don’t really have a choice.”

“I can already see the headlines: Local man punches innocent bystander over French press.”

Alexander looks unamused. “Is that a hint? Do you want a new coffee maker for Christmas?”

Lafayette shrugs but the answer is obvious. “I heard Macy’s is having a 25% off sale.”

“What did you get Herc?” Alexander asks while trying to clean up the kitchen table, which more or less means shoving all of his papers into a folder that he puts on top of his already dead laptop to carry back to his bedroom.

“I’m not telling you.”

Alexander glares at him over his shoulder when he’s halfway down the hall. “What are you afraid of? That I’m going to get him a better gift?”

“Doubtful.”

It’s a lie. It’s a complete lie and Alexander knows it but he fights his way through the piles of dirty clothes on his floor in search of something clean to wear instead of arguing with Lafayette. A few minutes later, he manages to find a pair of jeans and a sweater that look clean and possibly yet unworn. Just because internally he’s an exhausted mess doesn’t mean that he has to look like one. As Lafayette puts it, it’s the “conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know” aesthetic. With his new winter coat on he might just be able to pass for a fully functioning human being, at least in looks, that is.

“I promise not to fight anyone over anything if you tell me what you got Herc.” Alexander proposes as he walks into the living room, finding Lafayette reclined on the couch with a cliche romance book in his hands.

To be fair, not having to pick up Alexander from jail on Christmas Eve would tempt any man into giving up valuable information. “The entire collection of Star Wars movies on blu ray and tickets for us to see The Force Awakens in 3D on Saturday.”

Damn. Just how is Alexander supposed to compete with that? Hercules is arguably the biggest Star Wars fan he has ever met and his prized collection of Star Wars themed boxers, among other memorabilia, proves it.

Not that Christmas is a competition. Except that it totally is and Lafayette wins every single year because he’s a considerate friend who goes shopping weeks in advance and somehow manages to pick out the perfect gift for everyone. Of course, he feigns ignorance to this game but it doesn’t make it any less real.

“I’ll be back later. Hopefully.”

“Remember: no getting yourself thrown in jail or you’re spending Christmas Eve with the other inmates while Herc and I eat all the gingerbread cookies.”

Alexander ignores those remarks in favor of throwing a beanie over his messy hair to tame it, as well as keep warm, before stepping out of their cozy apartment and into the freezing December weather. The frigid wind alone is making him rethink this decision but he shoves his hands deeper into his pockets and pushes on. He’s only a fifteen minute bus ride from the mall, anyway.

 

* * *

 

To say that the mall is busy would be like describing Thomas Jefferson as just occasionally annoying when in reality he is one of the most infuriating neighbors slash classmates he has ever had the displeasure of crossing paths with. Basically, the mall is packed from wall to wall and he’s certain he may have accidentally run into at least four people so far.

Inside one of those novelty stores, he finds an autographed picture of Harrison Ford as Han Solo, which he buys despite the hefty price tag of 100 dollars that now has his bank account dangerously low and close to the negatives. Then again, Hercules had bought him an antique quill and ink pot for his birthday earlier this year so it’s definitely worth. Especially if his present ranks better than Lafayette’s, which, in his opinion, it does.

Next stop is Macy’s, which, much to his annoyance, is upstairs, making him reconsider if he really wants to get Lafayette a French press. But if he does buy it there will be another coffee maker in the house. A new coffee maker that doesn’t malfunction at the worst possible time. He doesn’t even want to think about the ridiculous amount of money he had spent on Starbucks during finals last semester because their current coffee maker kept breaking.

The escalator is jam packed and Alexander’s annoyance is at an all time high. Not to mention that every bench he passes seems to be beckoning him to lay down and take a nap. Shopping on close to zero hours of sleep is definitely a terrible idea, a terrible idea that he’s probably going to repeat again despite berating himself now.

To no one’s surprise, the Macy’s is also crowded, and Alexander sees two mothers fighting over a high tech microwave as their toddlers stand idly beside them. At least last minute shopping has a certain entertainment value, if nothing else. As soon as he walks over to the kitchen supplies aisle, he sees majority of the coffee maker are gone, while a good portion of the remainder are battered with some appliances having been taken out of their packaging, as well.

“Can I help you find something?”

Alexander almost rolls his eyes at the interruption but stops once he turns to face the person speaking. It’s probably a jerk move to only be nice to hot people, but the guy standing in front of him would get a ten rating from just about anyone. Even the gaudy Santa’s hat isn’t enough to detract from his appeal.

“I’m looking for a French press....John.” He glances quickly at the guy’s name tag. Alexander doesn’t actually need help, he’s fairly well versed in the subject of coffee, but refusing Mr. Hot-Santa would truly be a crime.

John smiles brightly at him and nods before stepping closer to Alexander in order to reach for a box way in the back of the shelf they’re currently standing in front of. The box is far bigger than Alexander would have expected it to be and when John hands it to him without so much as a warning, Alexander stumbles, almost dropping it.

Much to his surprise though, he doesn’t hit the ground and neither does the box. John catches him mid fall, holding tightly onto Alexander’s waist as the box presses uncomfortably against both of their chests. Once Alexander is back on his feet, at least momentarily, John immediately takes the box out of his hands and looks at him with grave concern.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

John clearly doesn’t believe him and Alexander can’t really fault him for it at this point though. Only he’d be able to cockblock his own flirting game by almost fainting in front of the object of their affection. Maybe the headline Lafayette should have been aiming for is ‘local man faints in front of cute store attendant,’ not that he’ll ever hear about this incident.

“You don’t look fine.” That almost sounds like an insult. “Maybe you should sit down.”

“I appreciate your concern but I’m just tired.” Tired is a severe understatement but it’s not a lie, although, once again, John still doesn’t seem to believe him. “Seriously, I’m fine. I just need to sleep.”

“If you need to sleep, then selling you a coffee maker doesn’t seem like a good idea.” John smiles as he says that, picking up the box again and handing it back to Alexander despite his words.

“It’s not for me.” At least not directly.

“Girlfriend?”

“Best friend.” Maybe he isn’t the only one flirting here. “But if you’re so concerned about my wellbeing then you could give me your number so I can text you and let you know I got home.”

John seems momentarily surprised by that proposition but eventually nods, smiling to himself as he ducks his head for a brief moment. When he starts reciting his number, Alexander is ready with his phone and types it in quickly, putting it under the name ‘Hot Macy’s Worker John,’ because just John is far too simple.

“Don’t forget.” John reminders as Alexander is eyeing check out lines in search for the shortest one. Spoiler alert: there is no short one.

“Don’t worry. I won’t.” He winks at John as he turns around and heads towards the self checkout lane because it seems to be moving faster than all the others.

It still takes him a good twenty minutes to finally pay for the French press, and just as he’s about to exit the store, there’s a hand on his shoulder halting him to a stop.

“Sorry.” Alexander turns around to come face to face with John. Again. Not that he’s complaining. “I didn’t get your name.”

“Alexander. Alexander Hamilton.”

John smiles again and Alexander’s certain that he could never grow tired of seeing him do that. “John Laurens.”

“Well, John Laurens, you’ll be hearing from me very soon.”

“I sure hope so.” He pauses for a moment. “You know, to make sure you get home safe.”

Alexander thinks that it shouldn’t be this easy, but apparently it is because even once he’s outside the store, when he glances back he sees John still watching him, that brilliant smile still on his lips. A very merry Christmas to himself, apparently, Alexander thinks.

The bus back home is late, as always, but half an hour later Alexander finally makes it home. He finds Lafayette and Hercules huddled near the stove making what he assumes are gingerbread cookies from the way they smell. There’s a vague feeling of hunger inside his stomach but the exhaustion overtakes it immediately. He mutters a slurred hello and goodnight to both of them before heading directly to his bedroom.

Once the gifts are stashed at the bottom of his closet and his coat is hung over the chair, he more or less collapses on his bed still wearing his jeans and sweater. Before settling in though, he pulls out his phone and shoots a quick but none the less thought out message to John.

 

**To: Hot Macy’s Worker John**

_You can stop worrying about me now. I just got home._

 

Alexander drifts off before the phone lights up and buzzes in his hand.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which roommate bonding ensues and Alexander ups his flirting game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I feel like this might be a bit of a filler chapter but I thought it was necessary for the overall plot. Hope you enjoy!

When Alexander wakes up again, he finds his bedroom plunged into darkness with the only source of light filtering through the space between the door and floor. The sound of the TV is muffled to such a degree that he can’t make out what’s being said but judging from what he assumes is Christmas music in the background, the TV is probably playing some cheesy holiday movie, one of the cliche romantic ones that Lafayette is so fond of.

It’s in that moment that he decides that jeans were definitely not designed to be worn as pajamas, or to bed in any capacity. When he sits up, the zipper and button are digging uncomfortably into his skin so he’ll definitely have to take those off as soon as possible. His hair is once again sticking up in all directions but he ignores it in favor of grabbing his forgotten phone that is currently precariously balanced on the edge of his bed. It has a lifeproof case on it for a reason.

 

**From: Hot Macy’s Worker John**

You make it sound like I was holding my breath for you.

**From: Hot Macy’s Worker John**

Good night, sleeping beauty ;)

 

Alexander’s grinning like a fool, he’s one hundred percent certain that he’s grinning like a massive fool, but he can’t bring himself to care. The first text is ladened with mixed messages but the second is a whole different story. The second is everything Alexander could have hoped for and more.

 

**To: Hot Macy’s Worker John**

Don’t worry, my beauty is always well rested ;)

 

He shoots back in response before finally getting out of bed in search of a more comfortable pair of pants, ones that won’t leave indentations in his skin. At the bottom of his closet, tucked against the presents hidden there, he finds the pair of sweatpants he accidentally stole from Hercules months ago and slips them on. They’re at least two sizes too big but that’s the whole appeal: the bigger the better.

When he opens the bedroom door, he’s flooded by the overwhelming scent of gingerbread and just sweetness in general, and if Christmas had a specific smell, which, in his opinion, it does, their apartment is a quintessential example of it. His phone buzzes in his pocket but he doesn’t check it immediately, mostly because his attention is demanded elsewhere currently.

“Alex, come on, you’re gonna miss Elf.” Lafayette calls out from the living room, with Hercules agreeing immediately.

“I’ve already seen Elf at least twenty times.” Which, honestly, might be an understatement, although it doesn’t mean that he won’t join the to watch it again.

Lafayette rolls his eyes and throws a gingerbread man at him just as Alexander sits down in the giant armchair next to the sofa. The cookie almost lands on the floor but Alexander manages to grab it at the last moment.

“How did shopping go?”

“Are you going to be on the news?” Hercules adds, grabbing another cookie from the festive red and green plate on the coffee table. Just where did all the Christmas themed things come from? He could swear they didn’t have them last year.

Alexander glares at both of them as he takes a bite from the cookie in his hand, taking his time with it before responding. “It was good.”

More than good, actually, and that’s when he remembers the new message he has yet to check.

 

**From: Hot Macy’s Worker John**

Haha good to know :D

**To: Hot Macy’s Worker John**

Hope you got home safe too.

 

When he looks up from his phone he finds Lafayette and Hercules staring at him with a mixture of curiosity and amusement and something akin to the overwhelming desire to tease him.

“What?” Their reaction is probably valid though, Alexander is more than certain that he must have been grinning down at his phone again, but still.

“Only you would manage to get someone’s number while last minute shopping.” Hercules says, shaking his head, although there’s a hint of astonishment in his voice that Alexander chooses to focus on instead of his words. Hey, it really was pretty impressive considering he barely looked like a fully functioning human being.

“What did you do?” Lafayette continues. “Did you ask them for their number so you could inform them on how well the coffee maker works?”

“I didn’t get you a coffee maker.”

Lafayette looks skeptical but lets the comment slide for now. “Seriously, what did you do?”

“I may have almost fainted in front of him and he caught me.”

More surprised looks follow mixed in with laughter and a few ‘wow’s and while they both seem to find the mental image incredibly amusing, Alexander can tell that they’re also at least a little bit impressed. Not that they’re going to mention it because that would mean giving him credit for his crazy and semi dangerous antics.

“And then what?” Hercules asks but interrupts before Alexander can answer. “No, let me guess: he wanted to take you to the hospital or something, you said no way in hell, and was still worried so you exchanged numbers so you could text him when you got home.”

It’s Alexander’s turn to be surprised because that is entirely spot on. Is his life really such a cliche? “Yeah, actually.”

“Are you sure he’s flirting with you and wasn’t just trying to be a good samaritan and make sure you didn’t die on your way home?” Lafayette points out, which, to be fair, is a valid point.

“He sent me a winky face.”

“A winky face?” Hercules snorts. “It’s true love then. It’s meant to be.”

Alexander’s phone buzzes in his hand but he wills himself not to look down just yet. “You’re an asshole.”

“I’m just kidding.” Hercules adds quickly, and there’s a hint of a smile on his lips that suggest that he’s not so secretly happy for Alexander. “I’d say invite him over for Christmas so we can size him up but he probably already has plans.”

Lafayette glared at him immediately. “Did you just suggest that we invite a complete stranger over to our place for Christmas?”

“Relax, man.” Hercules puts a comforting hand on Lafayette’s shoulder, though the gesture doesn’t seem to provide any sort of comfort. “It’s not in the spirit of the holidays to let someone spend Christmas alone-”

“ _If_ he’s spending it alone.” Lafayette interrupts.

“It’s just cruel, you know.”  

“I’m sure he already has plans.”

While the prospect of having John over tomorrow was beyond amazing, there was no way that he didn’t already have plans. He seemed about Alexander’s age so he’s probably spending it with his family, as most people do, which Alexander supposes is the case for him too, a different kind of family, but family nonetheless. Then again, it couldn’t hurt to check. Just to be sure, that is.

 

**From: Hot Macy’s Worker John**

I did. My cat is definitely happy about that.

 

Cat? Well, maybe he does live alone. Of course, that doesn’t mean he can’t still have plans. He might not live with his parents or anyone else but he could be traveling somewhere tomorrow.

 

**To: Hot Macy’s Worker John**

Any exciting Christmas plans?

 

“You’re asking him, aren’t you.” Lafayette deadpans, and while his words denote a question, his tone doesn’t.

“I’m just gonna see if he has plans.”

John answers back almost instantly and Alexander tries not to imagine him constantly lingering by the phone in anticipation of the next message much like he is doing, especially since he has yet to set his phone down.

 

**From: Hot Macy’s Worker John**

You mean beside working the morning shift tomorrow?

 

Alexander frowns at the message. Working? On Christmas day? Since when is Macy’s even open on Christmas day? He has half the mind to shoot back a mini rant about the downfalls of modern capitalism before he stops himself and deletes everything. The perils of the pseudo-capitalism of the present day world are more of a third date topic.

 

**To: Hot Macy’s Worker John**

You’re spending Christmas alone?

 

He’s vaguely aware of the fact that even though Lafayette and Hercules have returned their attention to the TV, they still spare him curious glances every once in awhile, not that Alexander blames them because he must look completely engrossed in his phone at the current moment.

 

**From: Hot Macy’s Worker John**

Yes.

 

Yes. It’s such a short answer to such an important question that Alexander can practically sense the unspoken words. There has to be a reason why he’s spending the holidays alone. A part of him, the curious part of him wants to ask for that reason but he reels himself back once again because if John would have wanted him to know he would have provided more information. 

 

**To: Hot Macy’s Worker John**

I realize this might be kind of impromptu and you can feel free to say no if you want to, but my roommates and I want to invite you over to spend Christmas with us.

 

Alexander erases and changes the message a good five times before he finally hits ‘send’ and sets the phone aside on the arm of the chair. He turns his attention back to the TV because if he thinks too much about the text he had just sent he’ll start to realize just how pitiful and not at all flirty that message sounded, especially since it was almost one hundred percent his idea to invite John over. Hercules just corroborated with him and yet he made it seem like had been a collective idea.

“I can hear you over thinking.” Lafayette comments as he hands Alexander another gingerbread cookie.

“I asked him.”

“Already?”

“He said he was planning on spending Christmas alone.”

Despite his earlier skepticism and not so kind words, even Lafayette seems troubled by the reality of the matter. “I want to say that’s sad but I’m afraid you’ll hit me or something.”

Alexander shrugs but there’s a hint of a smile on his lips. Lafayette is definitely the most cautious between the three of them, but he’s also probably the kindest. While the idea of inviting someone they barely know over for Christmas was a little strange and potentially dangerous, though Alexander doubted that John was anything other than what he appeared to be, none of them would feel okay letting someone spend Christmas alone, especially since without each other they all would be spending Christmas alone.

 

**From: Hot Macy’s Worker John**

Are you sure?

**From: Hot Macy’s Worker John**

I wouldn’t want to impose.

**To: Hot Macy’s Worker John**

I’m sure.

 

“Just so you know, I only cooked for four people.” Lafayette says once Alexander looks up from his phone with a giant grin on his face.

It’s Hercules’s turn to glare at him then. “What you consider cooking for four most people would considering enough food to feed a small army.”

“I didn’t make that much.”

“We have three different kinds of potatoes.” Hercules challenges. “Who needs more than one kind of potato?”

While the two continue arguing over tomorrow dinner, all Alexander is able to focus on is the message currently lighting up his screen.

 

**From: Hot Macy’s Worker John**

You’re an angel, you know that? I really hope you know that.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is not as awkward as it could be and Alexander falls a little more in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thank you so much for sticking with this little story, I am so sorry that it took me this long to finish but the holidays got a little crazy with relatives being here and I was barely on my laptop. I know, excuses, excuses. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and thank you so much for all the support!

Christmas morning is a whirlwind of wrapping paper and constant sneaking around each other to place the presents under the tree without anyone noticing, despite the whole act being unnecessary. Lafayette is in the kitchen, warming up the food before everyone arrives. Everyone being Eliza and now apparently John, something Alexander is still trying to wrap his head around because it just doesn’t seem real.

Angelica is spending Christmas in London with her boyfriend, though Alexander had made sure to ship her present with plenty of time to spare so it would arrive on time for once in his life. It had actually arrived last night, Angelica had said over the phone, thanking them over and over again for the necklace they had bought for her. Even though Eliza had actually done the majority of the work, picking out the perfect silver chain and even wrapping it. They had still split the cost evenly among the four of them so the tag read ‘from your favorite trio + Eliza because we miss you.’ It was a terribly cheesy conversation and for a moment Alexander had honestly thought that Angelica would start crying, of course, that moment was short lived because Lafayette leaned over his shoulder and snatched the phone to start telling Angelica an overly exaggerated version of what Alexander had done while shopping that day.

Angelica, being as merciless as she is, made sure to text him as soon as he woke up this morning, telling him to ‘get it’ with an absurd amount of winky faces. It makes Alexander wonder if he made the right decision to invite John over because wouldn’t this technically be their first date? If this can even be considered a date, according to Hercules it definitely is but his opinion isn’t without bias.

“It’s totally a date.” Hercules reiterates as he starts setting up the counter, buffet style, since they don’t exactly have a dining table, or a dining room, for that matter.

“It’s not a date.” Lafayette interjects, glancing at Hercules with an unamused expression. “You actually have to go out for it to be considered a date.”

“So you’re saying Netflix and Chill isn’t a proper date?”

Lafayette is glaring at Hercules now, although he doesn’t seem to notice from where he’s currently clutching his side and laughing way too hard at his own joke.

“And you still wonder why you’re single.”

Hercules stops laughing at that and flashes Lafayette a mock hurt look because ‘that’s low, dude’ and ‘I’m single cause I wanna be single’. That’s all that Alexander catches of the exchange because his phone is suddenly demanding his attention.

 

**From: Best of Women**

I’ll be there in a few minutes!

 

He smiles down at the screen. How could he not? Even through text he can practically hear Eliza’s cheery voice inside his head and that alone is enough to bring a little joy into his current torturous life.

“Eliza’s on her way.”

At those words, Lafayette starts to move faster, arranging the food at record speed while Hercules sets out the cutlery. Incredibly fancy cutlery made only from the finest of plastic, that is. At least it’s festively colored. Lafayette sets the last bowl on the table when there’s a knock on the door and Alexander immediately moves to answer it despite knowing exactly who it is.

Eliza appears from behind the door, bundled up in her puffy jacket and sporting a fuzzy beanie and matching extra fuzzy scarf. In short: Eliza is the picture of adorable and Alexander is throwing his arms around her at once, pulling her into a hug and inside the apartment at the same time.

Her arms link around his neck without a second thought and she pecks his cheek once she finally pulls back but Alexander’s hands linger on her waist for a moment as he smiles at her.

“It smells so good in here.” She says, her eyes immediately finding the food laid out on the counter. “It was Peggy’s turn to make breakfast but she had to start her shift early today, apparently nurses are in high demand on Christmas.”

“She’s not coming?” Comes Lafayette’s response and Eliza can only shrug.

“She said she might drop by later, if she can, but she’s supposed to be working until 5.”

They don’t linger on the subject for much longer though, not when Christmas music is suddenly filtering through the room from the set of speakers in the corner of the living room. The set of speakers that Eliza and Peggy had bought them, actually, an early Christmas present, of sorts, but a hefty one despite the fact that they had refused to tell the boys how much they had cost.

“If I have to hear Mariah Carey one more time-” Lafayette groans, but Hercules is quick to interrupt.

“Do not bad mouth our lord and savior or I’m putting ketchup on the mac-n-cheese.”

Lafayette looks mildly horrified. “You wouldn’t.”

“Watch me.”

Eliza is laughing at their antics now, having already taken off her outwear and plopped down in the middle of the couch. “You guys always crack me up.”

“We did invite you to live with us.” Alexander reminds her, taking the seat to her left and kicking his feet up on the coffee table to make himself more comfortable.

“I know, I know.” She won’t mention it out loud, but the prospect of living with three boys, three amazing boys, of course, but boys nonetheless, had sounded a little bit like a nightmare. Not that her sister’s crazy work hours made life any easier. “But, from what Angelica told me, you might be getting a new roommate soon.”

Alexander thinks that he should have expected this, but there’s still a small hint of annoyance in his voice. “She told you?”

“That you hit on a Macy worker then invited him over for Christmas?” Eliza offers. “Oh yeah and I’m so excited to meet him.”

“Eliza, please.”

“I just want to meet him, Alexander.” She assures him, laying a comforting hand on his knee. “I won’t embarrass you, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, that’s our job.” Hercules grins from where he’s leaning on the counter and picking at the sautéed green beans.

Alexander briefly wonders if it’s too late to cancel. Would it really be that incredibly rude to spare someone public humiliation? It would be more of a favor, really. He’s trying to weigh the good and the bad of both options when there’s a tentative knock on the door and canceling is no longer a viable option.

Hercules and Lafayette are grinning at each other, both almost ready to rush the door but before either of them can move a muscle, Alexander is practically jumping over the couch and is in front of the door in just a few long strides. He can hear Hercules to tell him to relax as he’s opening the door but he promptly ignores him.

Alexander smiles likes it’s the easiest thing in the world because right now it is. John is watching him with a curious, almost shy expression, and Alexander has to stop himself from reaching for his hand to pull him inside. The whole though process is entirely too sappy and Alexander would berate himself for it if there weren’t other pressing matters that currently needed his attention.

“John, this is Lafayette, Hercules, and Eliza.” Alexander introduces them, keeping John close beside him while he points them all out.

“Hi, I’m John.” He waves, smiling brightly at them and causing Alexander to follow suit, unable to stop himself.

“We know.” Comes Lafayette’s cocky response, smirking at Alexander.

“He just got here, will you cut it out?” Alexander is grabbing his hand then and leading him towards the couch where Eliza has scooted to the other end, making room for the two of them to sit side by side.

He shoots her a grateful look once they sit down with him in between Eliza and John because at least someone in this apartment is on his side. Their hands are still joined together but since John hasn’t protested or tried to break free, Alexander doesn’t move his hand either.

“So, John,” Hercules leans across the counter once again as he starts speaking and Alexander is already glaring at him after just two words. “Is working at Macy’s all that you do?”

Alexander is about to tell him that he doesn’t have to answer or even pay attention to his nosy roommates’ inquiries but John is already speaking before he can get any words out. “No, I also volunteer at the local zoo. I help with the aquatic animals, specifically the turtles. Their habits have been severely threatened in recent years and we are trying to advocate for better conditions for them.”

The room falls into dead silence as soon as John finishes speaking and is only broken by a soft ‘my god’ from Lafayette who looks honest to goodness impressed and glances at Alexander with a ‘why am I even shocked’ expression. If anyone would accidentally hit on an activist, it’s Alexander.

“Do you protest a lot?” Eliza follows up in an attempt to dissipate the now awkward silence.

“Not exactly.” John huffs a soft laugh. “It’s mostly writing and giving speeches and things like that.”

“You can’t be serious.” Hercules interrupts, shaking his head in utter disbelief. “Alex, are you kidding me?”

Alexander hasn’t said a word since John started speaking. His eyes never left John, staring at him despite how impolite he must be behaving, but he can’t help it. Not when John is quite literally hitting every checkmark for his personal version of a perfect boyfriend and Alexander might be just a little past smitten at this point.

“Is that a bad thing?” John is speaking to him now and Alexander has half the mind to laugh because problem? In what world could this be considered a problem?

“Not even close.” You’re perfect, he almost says, but stops himself. “I like to write too. A lot. I write a lot.”

“Really?” John’s grinning at him and bite his lip and Alexander’s certain he’s a goner. “What about?”

“Everything.” Anything. “Mostly social justice topic though: systematic racism, immigration issues, the issues regarding the treatment of the LGBT community.”

John’s smile widens with each new topic and Alexander has to remind himself to breathe because he hadn’t even realized how close the two were until the only thing he could focus on were John’s lips.

“There is no making out on that couch.” Lafayette interjects, virtually ruining the sweet moment and earning him a death glare from Alexander, though he doesn’t seem the least bit affected by it because he just taps on the counter to get everyone’s attention once again.

“Now that introductions were made and we’ve met Alexander’s future husband, we can finally eat.”

Alexander narrows his eyes but before he can say anything, John is pulling him up by their joined hands and tugging him towards the makeshift buffet and suddenly food is the only thing on his mind. Getting revenge on Lafayette will just have to wait.

Things progress better from there, thank goodness for Eliza who is constantly trying to include John in the conversation, making sure he feels welcomed here, especially considering the impromptu invitation. Alexander is sitting as close to John as possible, their shoulders pressed tightly together despite the fact that it makes eating a challenge at times. He and Hercules bond over their shared love for Star Wars which launches into a far too long debate about which movie is actually the best. Everyone beside Alexander claiming that the original trilogy over all was definitely the best while he continues arguing that they clearly missed the riveting political undertones that make the prequels superior.

The conversation quickly dies down though when Eliza’s phone chimes and she looks up at them with a conflicted expression.

“Peggy’s stuck at work.” She explains. “They just received some emergency patients and they need her to stay for a while longer.”

Silence follows before Hercules proposes a solution. “Why don’t get go visit her? That’s allowed, right?”

“I just put a pie in the oven.” Lafayette says rather apologetically.

“Then why don’t Alexander and John just stay here?”

Alexander would have never expected Eliza, of all people, to make such a suggestion but he finds himself unable to disagree. He should say no, he should do the polite thing and go to the hospital with them to visit Peggy because they’re close. You have enough late night, deep conversations with someone and it’s hard not to consider them a close friend.

“Yeah, we can stay were.” He finally says, and when he glances over at John, he’s nodding in agreement. “She’s coming over for New Year’s, right? I’ll just see her then. Tell her I’m sorry for not being able to make it now.”

Lafayette looks almost reluctant to agree but eventually does and the three are dressed and ready to leave in no time. Alexander is told at least three times when to take the pie out of the oven, and he promises just as many times not to forget because he’s not that incompetent with food.

“And don’t have sex on the couch.” Lafayette adds as an afterthought that he’s certain their neighbors most likely heard.

They’re alone then, just the two of them, and Alexander leans back against the door as he watches John move closer to him.

“Was this your plan all along?” John teases, his hands finding Alexander’s shoulders and tugging him a little closer. “To get me alone in your apartment?”

Alexander smiles but shakes his head. “No. Honestly, it wasn’t, but I’m starting to think that might have been their plan.” It made more sense than a very favorable coincidence.

“Your friends are nice.”

“They’re embarrassing.”

“They care about you.” John is inching even closer now and Alexander hears his own breath hitch. This is entirely unfair and he never wants it to stop.

His own hands move to John’s waist, keeping him close as he watches John’s eyes flick up towards the ceiling before he’s grinning at him. When Alexander follows his gaze, he finds a spring of mistletoe hanging above their heads. And just when did that get there?

“It would be rude not to follows tradition.” Alexander supplies but barely gets to finish because John’s lips are suddenly on his and he’s gripping his waist tighter to deepen the kiss because he’s been waiting far too long, and yet very little, for them to finally, _finally_ do this.   

John breaks the kiss far too soon though and Alexander almost chases his lips. “If the couch is off limits, is your bed available instead?”

“For you? Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated Gen. now but I expect it to go up as more chapters are posted. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @mallcolmducasse


End file.
